Site Update January 12th 2012
This is site updates and bugs fixes page that was post in January 12th 2012. Change Log News *You can now share a whole stack of Sta.sh files, as well as just one at a time. In any stack on your Sta.sh, grab the "Quick Share" link in the top right, and paste it to anyone that you want to show the stack to! *Using Sta.sh Writer was previously the only way to submit to the new Journal Portal categories. Now, you can now choose a Journal Category from the Update Journal page on deviantART. *Instead of Sta.sh Writer automatically resuming your last draft, Writer now always starts on a fresh blank document, with a File menu for Opening your previous draft, or starting a new one. As always, you can visit the Drafts stack in your Sta.sh to resume any of your old drafts. *Literature thumbnails created through Writer no longer have their own special thumbnail - instead, by popular demand, they now look just like regular literature thumbnails - including the author tag. *"Edit with Sta.sh Writer" is now always available when viewing Writer Sta.sh items, instead of you having to enter edit mode first. *You can now put exclamation marks (!) in deviation titles. *Lots of small tweaks to the design of Sta.sh have happened, but most especially the blank space on the left side has been reduced to give you more room for your files. Bug Fixes *In your messages, stacks containing a single literature deviation now display their thumbnails properly. *Fixed a bug where special unicode characters could mess up a whole page of comments. *Some journals could not be viewed if the first word of the title was "art", "collection", or "friends". *Llama Server was being tricked into giving more than one llama badge to one deviant, by deviants who were sending llama badges very-very quickly. This has been fixed, and the cheat badges have been taken away. *The "edit" page on journals was sometimes causing a "File not Found" error. *Resolved a very rare issue with a number of thumbnails in the browse setting, which caused affected deviants not to see any deviations in any gallery. *There was a slight issue with logged-in deviants being unable to access their Points through [link] *For deviants ordering multiple items shipped to multiple places, the shipping price was calculated erroneously in rare circumstances. DeviantART now implemented a fail-safe measure to prevent it from happening again. *Tidied up some old RSS feeds that were no longer in use and slowing things down. *The search on the "Journal" tab of deviants' Profile Pages wasn't working. *Fixed a bug where clicking a thumbnail in a journal with a mix of deviation and Sta.sh items send you to the wrong deviation. * Deviation titles that include the "quote" character are now displayed properly in the Message Center. *The "Submit deviation to group" box's dropdown menu now works on small screens. *The tagline on tooltips on Chat were accidentally removed. *Notes folders with special characters no longer get accidental backslashes added to their names. *Share links on deviations inside of journals sometimes shared the journal deviation instead. *Solved a long-standing issue that caused some deviants to be redirected to Sta.sh after logging into deviantART. *Changing comment settings on Sta.sh was causing a "File not Found" error. *Some issues with re-ordering stacks and Sta.sh items have been fixed. If you ever moved some stuff around in your Sta.sh and the Sta.sh Ghosts seemed to be moving them back, everything should be back to normal. *Trying to select a Stack with the Ctrl key was causing the Stack to open instead. *Merging stacks occasionally caused problems where a reload was needed to keep using Sta.sh. *Tooltips no longer get in the way when dragging and dropping. *Some URLs copied from the address bar ("hash URLs"), instead of from the Quick Share box were not working when visited by loggedout viewers. *Some minor pixel-jumping-around was happening on the "click to add description" box on Sta.sh *Deviants with access to deviantART Film were unable to submit to the film category from Sta.sh *A problem with the Sta.sh API which would theoretically have allowed an "undelete" shortly after deleting a Sta.sh item. *Pasting into Sta.sh Writer from Word no longer causes accidental "out of space" errors. *The Writer "Continue/Update" button used to be a little sluggish. It now indicates exactly when "Saving..." is taking place. *Writer now allows underline and bold at the same time, whether or not text is selected. *The formatting buttons on Writer now visually stay pressed down when they are active. *"Journal extras" now fit properly into the Sta.sh UI, rather than being deviant green. * Writer deviations now display correctly in the "Write Critique" box. Check also Original journal post Category:Updates 2012